never one boss
by Insane witcher
Summary: bigboss leaves diamond dogs and leaves athena lao in charge as she must prove she not a pawn. first time publlishing so dont forget it wont by amazing also left some refrences to other games can you find them all
boss what do you mean your leaving miller asked with a shocked look miller the legenary soilder replies we cant have what we lost we had a. metal gear and nukes we are now no better than the enemy. this is why im leaving plus iv got cancer as soon as those words left his mouth everyone looked at him as iif begging him he telling a bad joke miller then said who is diamond dogs leader now. big boss smircked agent athena lao but she is a women one of them replied as soon as those words left his mouth a black fiqure reveled themselfs in the blink of a eye punched. the unfoutante soilder in the throat then rounhoused kicked him he hit the floor with a load thud she said in nice voice im athena lao boss you called yes im leaving dd so you are promted to leader of diamond dogs after that he got in a black hawk and left. one of the soilders says wtf.

3 weeks later

boss we have just got a message from slow sepent what a stupid name for a 45 year fromer k.g.b he contiued you need to help them stop the soviets comeing for them. Then fulton extract them. boss your gear the quatermaster asked mk x stealth suit two navy 1911s with silencers one sniper and 10 fulton bullons she wonderd why all the men and women are giveing her lustful looks athena guessed she dosent wear her hood anymore due to the fact people said it gives the look of a demon.

athena made it to the ruins and found two companys of soviet dishing it out with the hell jumpers a all african unit cause of the racist slurs by some of the other teams. Quietly across ruins she climbed what looks like a church tower and nearly fell when a stray greande rocked after climbing to the top took out her. sniper and found colenal vladim hellstalker. A brutal man who loves killing rapeing you name it he even reportly sexual assualt female k.g.b agents cause he can. one of the worst things to come from the motherland set my sigts on him pressing the trigger the bullet drops a bit and lands in his head with they leader dead the soviets panick as me and the hell jumpers make. short work of them. after the last soviet falls by my tanto [ japense dagger ] i make my way other a tall black man greats me athena thank jebus when we were shot down they surround us they were 16 now these 8 most died in the crash. It nice to see some you make it the japenese women says with suprise well anyway use these to fulton back to base one by one they went into the sky with a scream. that never gets old my hell jumpers the bane of the east and the west screaming like bitchs. sigh using the cassete i play dean martian that amore unaware of the laser on my back.

Quiets pov

skull faces plan worked vladim hellstaker assualted the helljumpers after i shot down the pilot drawing athena lao out she still cant belive that bigboss just up and left diamond dogs she half suspects that kaz miller renegade over paragon approach didnt help. Aiming the wicked butterfly at lao she cant help but take in how beautiful she is onyx black hair in a bun with two wooden sticks in them to keep her hair up sun kissed skin a shade darker than most japense women and her body. even in that sneaking suit i can tell she has breasts that own and a slim but powerful body i start to feel a wetness inbetween my legs and remeber she the enemy just as im about to pull the trigger 3 bullets intercept the area around me.

nomal pov

after listering to dino it hits me this place is where the sniper quiet kills anyone who dares come her the hair on my neck stiffs grabing my dual 1911s in lest than 3 seconds turn around and fire 3 rounds at a women who naked and get a sniper bullet hiting my cover back. miller i call on my i droid yeah he replies in a bored tone if found quiet the helljumpers where shot down in those ruiins requesting sniper drop. you cant be serious,athena going sniper to sniper to her your a foot soilder and she is vasil sighzef he said in a mocking tone. send the yamato i yelled in fury the nerve to mock me while in a battle with a sniper a naked sniper buts the same thing,done boss give her hell,with. that said i close the i droid and get my vector out and start seaching for quiet with my int scope and turn the bulleets to traq darts by selectin a new mode. minures turn to hours as every time i find her and open fire she dodges then i spot her with my yamato bitch took my god damn sword firing the vector it jams great cqc with super ho.

quiets pov

i still cant belive it i ran. out of ammo that a first every soviet that enters these ruins one bullet to the head or heart and thier history soilder/elite dosent matter yet this women dance round my shots two hours ago a supply drop came to the ruins we both intercepted but i beat her to it to find a high frequency blade called yamato. athena's walking towards me with her tanto raised where does she get this stuff face to face with her in a soft but loud voice like a parent half way to anger in perfect sync with the tension in the air give me my sword in return unholtering the blade in both hands i point it at her time to see if she can back up those blades.

nomal pov

charging at quiet my tanto blocks a strike fron yamato good thing i hold mine back wards i give two more strikes then quiet slashes side ways ducking and the blade goes by before she can ready another strike i kick her square in the leg and she hits the ground with a dull thud on instinct wrestling away my sword whitch by the way was the sword of one of the few female saumril in feudal japan. with both blades in my hands i put my self in a striking pose and put the yamato to quiet surrender sniper you cant win but instead she gives me a small smile and i remeber naked superman and before i know it im 18 feet away. landing with a load thud my sword and my dagger is a few feet infront of me in the air great then quiets matierlises infront of me with both said items and gives me the same stance i gave her earily then i get my 1911 traq version in the blink of a eye shoot her 3 times her eye goes wide before she falls flat on her back i thought dont fuck with a witcher. iv also notices if got a good view of her tits before i slap a fulton on her and she goes away from my eye sight.

3 weeks later on mother base

its been three weeks since quiet came to mother base and so far its sucked i got in a fight with miller " athena you cant bring that thing on motherbase she with cipcher you bring her here il order secruity to kill her miller stop been a dick what did you mother###king call me i called you a dick you were alright in peace walker but know your just a douche" walking to the medical platform i can smell the salt in the air why does have to sting i notice thier more female soilders on this midnight coloured platform walking down the steep matte stairs i see everyones faviriote sterotype. Good your here boss the medical team and i have been running tests it seems quiet here is quiet the speciman she feeds off of sunlight like a plant. wait you saying apart from super strength,speed,healing,invisabilty she dosent need food pinching the brige of my nose how do we keep beating these people.


End file.
